Injection
by syntia.amano
Summary: Pangeran sakit! "Pasti karena kekurangan zat F!" B26 slight 339


Title : Injection

Summary : Pangeran sakit? "Pasti karena kekurangan zat F!" B26 slight 339

WARNING! Shounen-ai! Maybe OOC and typo!

* * *

><p>"BEL?" jerit Lussuria saat tiba-tiba Belphegor ambruk sebelum duduk di sofa tempatnya biasa melemparkan pisaunya kemanapun dia suka. "Bel! Bel!" panggil Lussuria histeris. Dia langsung menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Belphegor yang langsung dengan cepat ditepis olehnya.<p>

"Ushishishi, pangeran tidak mau disentuh oleh siapapun."

"Bel, kau panas!" jeritnya. "Kau sakit!"

"Ushishishi, pangeran baik-baik saja. Pangeran hanya mau tidur di kamar pangeran. Pangeran tidak sakit."

"VOI! Ada apa dengan kalian?" teriak Squalo nyaring saat melihat Lussuria yang kelihatan begitu intimate dengan Bel. Padahal biasanya Pangeran kodok itu menjauhi sang gaylord.

"Squ-chan, Bel sakit," lapor Lussuria yang masih saja hendak mencoba untuk mengukur suhu badan Belphegor.

"Hah?" Squalo langsung terbengong-bengong.

"Ushishishi, pangeran tidak sakit. Pangeran hanya ingin tidur itu saja," bantah Bel sambil menepis tangan Lussuria yang hendak membantunya berdiri

"Tapi kau panas Bel!"

"Voi, kalian serius?" tanya Squalo yang belum sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Ushishishi, pangeran tidak sakit." Squalo langsung berjalan ke arah Belphegor dan mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Belphegor. Namun kali ini Belphegor tidak berkelit dan malah membiarkan wajah Squalo berdekatan dengan wajahnya. Lussuria langsung malu-malu sendiri.

"Kau sakit. Istirahatlah di kamarmu Bel!" perintah Squalo dengan pelan. Lussuria sampai harus memeriksa pendengarannya karena baru kali ini dia mendengar kapten mereka berbicara sepelan itu.

"Ushishishi, pangeran..."

"Istirahat sebelum Xanxus bangun dan melemparkanmu ke kamar!" ancam Squalo namun masih dengan nada pelan.

"Ushishishi, baiklah pangeran akan kembali ke kamar dan tidur. Tapi ini bukan karena Squally tapi karena pangeran memang ingin tidur."

"Terserahlah sebelum aku memaksa Lussuria mengantarmu ke tempat tidur!" ancam Squalo lagi.

"Ushishishi, sampai nanti Squally!" pamit Bel lalu berjalan dengan agak sempoyongan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Bel sakit. Pasti karena kekurangan zat F!" yakin Lussuria. "Ah, sebaiknya aku membuatkan makanan kesukaan Bel-chan saja. Sampai nanti Squ-chan!" pamit Lussuria dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Squalo langsung terhenyak ke dalam sofa dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Dia menghela nafas saat memikirkan reaksi dari Storm Guardian Varia itu sebelum tiba-tiba ada yang menarik rambutnya secara paksa. "VOI!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi trash?" tanya lelaki dengan scar di wajahnya. Dia memandang marah ke arah Squalo. Tangannya masih menarik rambut Squalo dengan kencang.

"Voi, lepaskan rambutku sekarang juga!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan mendekatkan wajah seperti tadi, trash?" Squalo terbengong selama satu kolom kemudian tertawa sebelum mengeluh kesakitan karena rambutnya ditarik lebih kencang lagi.

"Bel sakit. Sudah berapa lama kau memisahkan mereka berdua?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud, trash?" tanya Xanxus dengan wajah kesalnya yang seperti biasa

"Fran, siapa lagi?" cibir Squalo.

"Jadi maksudmu sampah itu sakit karena sampah lain?" Squalo menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Membiarkan Xanxus mencerna perkataannya sendiri. "Weakness."

"Fran kembali sore ini kan? Jangan kirim dia dalam misi untuk sementara."

"Lalu apa? Kau akan menggantikannya trash?" tantang Xanxus.

"Aku akan minta bantuan Rokudou Mukuro."

"Tidak akan. Kau mengerti itu trash?" Squalo memandangnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Fran tidak ada misi selama beberapa hari kedepan," ungkapnya kemudian langsung menyambar bibir Squalo dan melumatnya dengan ganas. "Aku tidak melakukannya untuk siapapun trash!"

"Aku tahu."

-.-

"Stubborn senpai."

"Froggy?" panggil Bel saat mendengar suara yang amat sangat familiar di telinganya. Dia langsung duduk dan melihat ke arah pintu, tempat dimana lelaki berambut hijau dengan topi katak super gedenya itu berdiri. Dia membawa sebuah nampan berisi jus dan sepertinya bubur. "Ushishishi, apa kau bertugas merawatku Froggy?"

"Stupid stubborn senpai," ucapnya sambil mendekat ke arah tempat tidur tanpa menampilkan ekspresi apapun dan tetap setia dengan nada monotone-nya.

"Kalau Froggy mau menyuapiku aku akan memakan apapun."

"Aku akan menyusuh Lussuria memasak jamur beracun dan aku akan menyuapimu sampai mati senpai."

"Ushishishi, uncute kouhai." Belphegor menatap ke arah nampan yang masih dengan setia dipegang Fran dan langsung meminum jus itu. "Squally?" tanya Bel saat melihat tata letak mangkuk dan dua gelas serta obat yang terdapat dalam nampan tersebut.

"Kapten memaksaku membawa ini stupid fake prince."

STAB!

"Ushishishi, pangeran masih bisa membunuhmu Froggy."

"Stubborn senpai. Minum obatnya cepat supaya aku bisa cepat pergi dari sini," kesal Fran, seharusnya sih meskipun nada yang digunakannya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Ushishishi kalau Froggy mau meminumkannya untuk pangeran, pangeran tidak keberatan."

"Aku amat sangat keberatan pervert senpai."

"Ushishishi mungkin kalau pangeran bisa menginjeksimu pangeran bisa kembali sehat," tawar Belphegor yang masih setia dengan senyum cheesire-nya.

"Pervert senpai, orang yang seharusnya diinjeksi itu yang sakit," ujar Fran tanpa berubah raut wajah sama sekali.

"Ushishishi, tapi kalau pangeran tidak menginjeksi, pangeran tidak mau minum obat."

"Aku akan menyuruh Lussuria mengantikanku."

STAB!

"Froggy tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Stubborn stupid pervert senpai."

"Ushishishi." Bel tersenyum semakin lebar saat Fran semakin mendekat ke arah tempat tidurnya.

"Hanya sekali ini senpai," ujar Fran sebelum kemudian meminumkan obat dengan paksa kepada Belphegor yang terus tersenyum dan malah memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk langsung melepaskan pakaian mereka berdua dan menghabiskan seharian itu berada di tempat tidur.

-.-

Syntia : Oke, yaoi-less karena author kekurangan ide.

Fran : Perv!

Syntia : Gue sampe ke stage dimana urat malu udah hampir putus. Dan minna!

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
